A parking assist control apparatus is known which is configured to set a target speed so as to reduce the speed of a vehicle as the vehicle approaches a target parking position and control braking so that the vehicle travels at the target speed (see WO2007/013246, for example).
When the vehicle comes close to the target parking position, if the inclination of the vehicle with respect to the parking space is large, the driver or passenger of the vehicle may ordinarily get some uncomfortable feeling. This is also true when parking the vehicle to the target parking position by automated driving.